Miracle
by lilacshine9
Summary: This is a story that I wrote about General Hospital’s Jesse and Maxie, my favorite soap opera couple. Maxie Jones lost the one great thing in her life, her boyfriend Jesse. She longs for love, but will she ever find it? Something amazing happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of these characters.

Miracle

**Chapter 1:**

Kelly's Diner:

Maxie is rejected by someone she thought she could be with. She feels down and hurt. Maxie takes a paper in her hand, lights it on fire over the candle, and watches it burn. She gets so upset that she throws things and finally stops sliding down to the ground. She breaks down into tears feeling worthless and all alone once again. She remembers when Jesse surprised her there on her birthday, but he is gone and there is nothing she can do.

Then a mysterious person looks through the window outside of Kelly's and sees Maxie on the floor with her one hand over her face. He opens the door and walks in without her hearing him. As she puts her hand down, he reaches wiping her tear away. For a minute she doesn't look up thinking that it's probably Nikolas, her sister, or cousin. "Don't cry," he says. She looks up and there stands Jesse smiling at her. He notices immediately that she is as gorgeous as ever. She looks down, then up again to see he is still there.

She sighs and gets up to walk away in disbelief thinking she is either out of it or just imagining. Jesse grabs her hand and pulls her into him. He whispers, "It's okay…it's me…I'm really here." He wraps both arms around her and brushes his lips against her face. She begins to cry again as she feels him realizing he's not dead after all. She says his name, "Jesse," tearfully. She longed for him for months and believed she would never see him smile at her ever again. "Shhh," he says softly running his hands all through her hair. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry and he couldn't stand it.

Jesse moves one arm around Maxie and his other hand in hers close to his heart dancing cheek to cheek for awhile. They open their eyes and Jesse looks into her pale blue orbs with them shining back into his while tells her he loves her as a single tear rolls down his face. Maxie tells him she loves him too and his smile again melts her heart. Their lips meet with a tender beautiful kiss, a kiss that sparks everything.

Then Jesse picks Maxie up in his arms and carries her up the stairs as she kisses down the side of his neck. Once inside his room he puts her down and their lips capture one another's again turning hot and passionate. They began touching each other slowly peeling each other's clothes away. 

They began stumbling towards the bed in one another's arms with their mouths all in each others. Maxie feels the back of her knees touch the bed. As she is still in Jesse's arms he gently moves his hand behind her head as their lips never part. As Maxie begins to slowly fall on the bed her hand pushes against the top sheet.

She finally lays down gently taking Jesse with her. They slide further onto the bed and Jesse begins sucking all under Maxie's jaw line and down her neck making her gasp with desire. They begin touching all over each other's bodies feeling everything moaning in pleasure. Jesse whispers in Maxie's ear, "I need you." She whispers back, "I need you too." They lose all control with feelings of deep emotion and intense love.

Jesse covers his body with Maxie's as they begin to make love for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

above Kelly's:

On the dark floor lay Maxie's lovely dress and silk underwear. Jesse's shirt, pants, and boxers scattered randomly next to and on top. By them followed their shoes.

_Kissing You_

Maxie rests in Jesse's bed, her blonde locks spread out on his soft pillow. Maxie's hands wondered in places she had never felt before causing shivers to run up Jesse's spine. Jesse lay on top of Maxie kissing her deeply and passionately as he began moving within her. Not to long ago Maxie sat on the floor of Kelly's crying, dying inside for Jesse and now he was there. She was giving herself to him in every way. Maxie smiled a little as she let out sweet breaths of bliss. 

_And I can't believe it's real  
Can't believe it's you   
I can't believe it's happening  
I can't believe it's true_

Jesse paused pulling back slightly, slowly opening his eyes and looking at her. He could feel the heat of her breath just inches from his face. She was even more beautiful and precious than the last time he had gazed at her. She began to open her eyes while at the same time he ran his hand slowly up her leg. She came face to face with Jesse's deep blue orbs, staring at her with the same desire that she was feeling. Jesse felt his eyes burn into hers. 

_And I can't believe that you are here with me  
And I am here with you _

Their lips parted and met in an unbelievably steamy kiss. She had dreamed about him kissing her like this again—his hand under the middle of her back and his other arm under her shoulder with his hand gently under her head, her body completely in his arms. Their naked bodies press as they are making love. Her hands ran over his smooth back. She slid one hand down his lower back and even further enticing him as heat invaded their bodies.  
_  
Softly kissing you  
Forever kissing you  
Kissing you _

He moved his mouth over her chin, down to her neck kissing and sucking deliciously as she began to move her head back and to one side exposing more of her neck to him. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his arms feeling of his very defined muscles. Jesse groaned and reveled in the pleasure her delicate body brought to him. Every single emotion they felt since the day they met in her hospital room was rushing out. He could feel Maxie's love.

Her hands made their way gently into his hair. Maxie rolled over on Jesse now. She began massaging behind his ear causing him to moan. She buried her mouth hard in the spot between Jesse's neck and shoulder making pleasure invade him as she was making love with him. She moved her lips to the other side sucking hard while rubbing his torso stirring him, causing him to groan. Finally he moved placing her back underneath him.

_Can't believe my eyes  
I don't know what to do  
Can't believe you are mine  
Nor that I'm lying here with you  
And I can't believe you're making love with me  
And I'm making it with you _

Maxie moaned softly feeling his weight on her again. Her lips nibbled the side of his mouth and her tongue began to press in the corner of his lips. The tip of her tongue ran in the crease of his mouth. She spread her tongue and swept it slowly over his mouth tasting him. Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head crushing his lips down on hers. Their tongues massaged with each others, noises escaping.

His warm mouth ran down to her tender breasts kissing all over. Their lovemaking became more intense by the minute. Maxie was gasping and moaning uncontrollably, which only made him kiss her more. Jesse's tongue ran in circles all over her tender neck as their bodies were buried in one another's. They were running their hands all over each others flesh. Jesse couldn't stop kissing Maxie—her temple, cheek, jaw line, chin, and lips. Jesse rocked his hips against hers.

_Through the night, I feel your fire  
And there's nothing but you in my mind  
As you quench me of all my desires  
And I melt in ecstasy  
Oh oh, I_

Maxie arched herself forward hard as she moaned into his mouth. They both felt the orgasmic ecstasy enter their bodies. Her fingertips began to dig into his back. They both shuttered and moaned long. Jesse kissed Maxie's forehead and collapsed on top of her. She glided her fingers over the side of Jesse's soft face. They shifted their bodies and felt their eyes get heavier. Their breaths calmed and they fell asleep.

the next morning:

Maxie lay within Jesse's arms with her head resting against his chest sound asleep. Jesse was asleep also with his arms around Maxie. Nothing separated their smooth bodies. Only a single sheet lay over them.

After awhile Jesse awoke and starred down at Maxie, his angel as she lay on his chest, her eyes closed still sleeping. He thought of the perfect night they had experienced together. She was so beautiful and he loved her with all his heart.

Maxie's eyes began to open. Maxie felt more loved and closer to Jesse than she ever had. She couldn't believe he was there and that their special night had finally happened. She feels him rubbing his fingers through her scalp. She would have given anything to have him back and now she did. It must have been fate, something of a higher power. Jesse felt Maxie's leg over his. She stretched her body and placed her hands behind his neck and began kissing the side of his neck down to his chest. Jesse closed his eyes taking her in.

_Can't believe it's real  
I can't believe it's true  
I can't believe that you chose me  
When I was choosing you  
And I can't believe that you are here with me  
And I am here with you_

She slowly pulls back and looks up at Jesse. Maxie runs her fingers down the side of his face from his temple to his chin cherishing him. She looks at his lips and gently places hers on his kissing him softly. Jesse responds pressing his lips.

_Ohh, kissing you_

They lay together heavenly for a while not saying anything just being happy. Maxie smiled because she knew that he was back. She had him after all this time. Jesse finally asked, "Are you hungry?" Maxie smiled, "A little." Jesse said, "I'll be right back." Maxie wasn't letting go of him. Jesse said, "I promise," as he hugged her and she placed a tender kiss on his face. She finally let go of him and he put his pants on and walked out.

Maxie now had put Jesse's shirt on and was sitting at the tiny table in Jesse's old room. She was thinking. She was remembering when Patrick and Robin told her Jesse was gone. Maxie didn't understand how he could have survived. She wondered if he had heard anything she said when he was in the hospital, the last time she ever thought she would see his handsome face ever again. She had so many thoughts going through her head. She regretted how she had wasted her time with Jesse before, but now she had been given this miracle. She had realized at the carnival that Jesse truly loved her. She remembered at the hospital when she told Monica that she loved Jesse. She regretted not telling him then even though she wasn't sure if he could hear her. That didn't really matter now because last night she had told him and showed him. He was everything to her.

14 minutes later:

When Jesse opened the door and looked up he realized Maxie was starring into space. She was thinking about his funeral now seeing his casket. Maxie finally snapped out of it as Jesse said her name a second time. She looked up. Jesse could tell something was bothering her, but right now he didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something. She just sighed as he handed her some coffee and orange juice. "Thank you," she said. Jesse answered, "Your welcome." He sat down and reached his hand across the table squeezing hers. He was now thinking how breathtaking she looked in his shirt.

Jesse and Maxie ate silently. Jesse finally said, "I don't remember you ever being this quiet. Maxie said, "I guess things change." Jesse finally spoke. He said, "Maxie, I'm so sorry for what happened." She answered, "No, it's not your fault. It's Diego Alcazar's." "I still hate him. He also broke up Dillon and Georgie's marriage and now he's going into his family's business." "I don't want anywhere near him." Jesse said, "I will do something about it." Maxie said, "I remember when he followed me all the way to Kelly's." Jesse said, "He followed you from where?" She didn't want to tell him. "Maxie?" She sighed, "Okay." "Well, one night I was trying to drown out what I was feeling so I went to an after hours club and got into some fight with a cage dancer." Jesse was saddened by this.

Maxie said, "I know what you are going to say." "What the hell were you thinking?" Jesse said, "Exactly." She continued, "The next thing I know I'm sitting at Kelly's and Diego is in my face trying to give me more coffee and I'm yelling at him that I don't want him near me." "Then Georgie shows up whining about her problem." Maxie didn't want to tell him anymore. She quit talking. Jesse said, "I'm sorry." Maxie said, "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Jesse said, "We can do whatever you want." Jesse knew from what he had gone through from his brother dying that Maxie's grief had really messed her up. He felt that it was all his fault. He would do anything to make her happy again.

Maxie couldn't help but think she wasn't good enough for Jesse. She quickly got up grabbing her purse and was walking out the door. Jesse asked kindly, "Maxie, where are you going?" She said, "I don't know. I just have to." She ran out and Jesse went after her. Jesse said, "Please stay." "Maxie…"

Suddenly he heard a loud, terrifying scream. He ran around the corner and looked down the stairs seeing Maxie at the bottom. He rushed down and to her. She was laying face first. He knew immediately that she was hurt when he saw the rather large red bump on her head as he turned her over. Jesse put his hand under her and stroked his fingers gently over the side of her face. He said, "You have to be okay." As Lucky and Georgie rushed over they saw Jesse's face as his eyes met theirs. They gasped, "Oh My God."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

hours later:

General Hospital- Room 17 B--

Maxie awoke in a bed feeling groggy. As looked over she saw her sister Georgie sitting there drinking a soda. Georgie said, "Maxie, you're awake." Maxie didn't say anything. Georgie said, "You took quite a nasty fall down those stairs."

Maxie tried to close her eyes again, but she couldn't. She said, "It was all a dream." Georgie said, "What was?" Maxie said sadly, "Jesse is still dead," as tears rushed into her eyes. Georgie said, "Maxie, it wasn't a dream." Maxie said, "I probably got drunk on champagne again." A tear rolled down Maxie's face. The medicine had made Maxie confused. Georgie shook her head, "No." Maxie said, "Don't lie to me. It's not helping." Georgie started to talk when Maxie cut her off. Georgie kept trying to tell her, but Maxie wouldn't listen. Maxie said, "Please, I just want to be by myself right now.". Georgie did as her sister asked. She said, "Get some sleep. I'll be back later." Georgie smiled as she left. Maxie couldn't let herself cry anymore because nothing would bring Jesse back.

Just then Elizabeth came into Maxie's room to check on her. Elizabeth walked toward Maxie reading her chart and asked, "How are you feeling?" Maxie said, "Okay." Elizabeth took Maxie's vitals. Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry. We are going to take great care of you." Maxie smiled a little, "I know you will." "Thank you Elizabeth." Elizabeth didn't have any idea that Jesse was alive. Somehow she just hadn't seen him yet being so busy around the hospital and all. Elizabeth said, "Try to get some rest, okay?" "Okay," Maxie said.

Maxie couldn't believe she was in the hospital yet again. She hated being fussed over and wanted to leave. She tried to sit up, but the medicine was making her tired. She frowned. She rested her body and pulled up the covers. She put her hands up over her waist, closed her eyes, and fell asleep shortly.

22 minutes later:

_Maxie was at the carnival. She kissed Jesse's mouth softly and as they pull back they look into each other's eyes with love and happiness touching each other's faces with their fingers. As Jesse lets his finger go off of her chin he smiles at her as he walks back. With one real last look he turns and walks away. The next thing Maxie knows she hears fireworks, gunshots, and screams. She's on the ground._

Maxie begins shifting in her bed.

_She looks up and sees Jesse lying on the ground across from her. She gets up and rushes over to him. "Jesse," she touched his head. She barely removes her hand seeing the blood letting out a gasp. _

Maxie starts tossing and turning some now saying his name sadly, "Jesse…" While this is happening Jesse is making his way back to her room after eating in the cafeteria with Mac and Lucky. Jesse didn't want to leave her, but Mac had convinced him he should get something to eat.

As Jesse approaches her room he can hear something. As he opens the door his eyes fall upon Maxie shifting in the bed. He now hears her saying his name sadly. Jesse knows something is wrong. He puts the cup of ice cream in his left hand and the vase of colorful flowers in his other hand down on the side table. Jesse sits on her bed and moves his hands on her. He tries to wake her.

_"Oh My God," she yells upset and puts both hands on the side of his head rubbing it. "Oh My God…Jesse!" 'Come on…Jesse!" she yells softly still feeling his blood on her hand._

Maxie is now saying his name louder. He is trying to wake her, but it isn't working. 

Finally she screams with her eyes halfway open waking up. A tear rolls down her cheek. She feels someone touching her and saying her name softly. Jesse notices the bump on her head has now turned slightly purple. Maxie looks up and she sees him. She realizes that Georgie was right. It wasn't just a dream. It was true. Jesse was alive. She could feel him and see him. He was really there with her. She looks down slightly.

Jesse wraps his arm around her carefully. He asks, "Maxie, are you okay?" Her eyes shift back and forth. She says, "I can still heart the gunshots." He looks at her and she feels more tears forming quickly in her eyes as she is overcome with emotion. He realizes what her nightmare was about. He rubs the side of her face. She said sadly, "There was nothing I could do!" He pulls back a little and looks at her again seeing tears. He says softly, "Oh God, Maxie…I'm so sorry." He begins wiping her tears away gently noticing another tear starting to fall from her eye.

As she closed her eyes once she sees the blood on his head and opens her eyes. She then moves her body trying to look at his head. He realizes what she is doing. Jesse says, "Maxie." He tries to stop her telling her not to worry, but she won't. She then strokes her fingers carefully through his hair. He finally takes her hand in his.

Maxie says, "I thought you were dead!" "They said you were and we had a funeral." He had put her through that. She shakes her head and begins crying again. Jesse said, "Maxie, I know…please don't cry," sweetly. He couldn't bear to see her so upset. It broke his heart. She could feel his one arm around her back slipping away. She begged through her sadness, "No, don't go…you can't leave me again." Tears flow all the way down her face. He showers her face with kisses and hugs her saying, "Shhh…" "Maxie, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you." "I promise."

He kisses her cheek and scoops her up completely. She lets out sobs of sadness. He gently places his hand behind her head moving to rest her head on his shoulder. "Baby, I'm so sorry." She closes her eyes savoring his touch. Maxie says, "I don't understand. What happened?" Jesse gently places his hand underneath her hospital gown and rubs his hand up and down her back as he whispers softly, "Everything is okay." "You don't have to worry about that right now." "Just concentrate on getting well for me." Jesse wanted more than anything to make her pain disappear. "Shhh...," he whispered as he calmed her. She remembered when he had hugged her at the carnival. Each hug from him was more special than the next.

Maxie feel asleep within his arms, her head against his chest. After awhile he fluffed her pillow and slowly rested her back down in her bed. He noticed most of the ice cream had melted, but not wanting it to go to waste he ate it as he sat with Maxie watching her sleep peacefully. He would get her some more chocolate ice cream later. He remembered how much she liked it on the first day he had met her. He knew how blessed he was since the day she had entered his life. He smiled and whispered, "I love you so much Maxie Jones," as his hand covered hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

the next day:  
7:38 a.m.-

Jesse slept in the chair next to Maxie's bed with his elbow propped up on the side table and his fist under his chin. It had taken him a long time to finally get in a halfway comfortable position. He awoke slowly hearing the light sound of a door opening. Felicia smiled some with a blanket in hand and whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you." Jesse said, "It's okay." Felicia said, "I got up and rushed over here first thing this morning." She opened the blanket and began to spread it out over Maxie. Jesse helped her a little. She sat in the other chair on the other side of the bed. She whispered to Maxie as her fingertips barely felt of one side of her hair, "Your mom's here sweetie."

Jesse felt so guilty that Maxie had fallen down the stairs. He wished he could have prevented it. He noticed how warm and motherly Felicia was with her daughter. It almost made him miss his mother, but he was used to being on his own. Felicia suggested, "Why don't you take a break?" Jesse looked back at Maxie, "I can't leave her." Jesse began to apologize for what happened to Maxie, "Felicia, I'm really sorry and I should have…" She stopped him, "It was an accident." She said, "I want you to know how blessed Maxie is to have you." She then said, "She was a mess without you." "She really started to scare me." Felicia glanced at Maxie. Jesse said, "What…what do you mean?" Felicia said, "You know Maxie gets out of control." Jesse nodded an unhappy nod. He felt so terrible. Felicia said, "It's great to have you back." Jesse said, "Thank you."

For awhile they just sat there in silence waiting for Maxie to wake. A couple hours went by and Felicia dosed in and out of sleep in the rather dark room. Jesse just sat there awake unable to sleep. Finally Maxie's eyes opened, her head to one side seeing her mother there in front of her. She said, "Mom." Felicia said, "Hi honey. I'm so happy you're awake." "Are you hungry?" "Should I get the doctor?" Maxie said, "Good grief. Do you really have to hover over me?" Felicia laughed, "Well there is the daughter I know and love." She was acting normal so Felicia took that her daughter was definitely going to be okay. Maxie said, "I love you too mom." Felicia rubbed Maxie's shoulder. She said, "There's someone else who I know is glad to see you." Maxie thought it was probably her dad also ready and willing to hover over her like she was some specimen or something. She turned her head and saw it was Jesse. She had an almost surprised look on her face. He said, "You didn't think I would leave, did you?" She smiled and so did he. Felicia said, "I'll let you two be alone." She absolutely insisted.

Jesse said, "You have such a great mom." Maxie said, "More than I deserve." Jesse asked, "Does your head hurt?" "Are you in any pain?" "Can I get you some water?" Maxie murmured, "Okay I've had enough hovering now." Jesse laughed, "You can't get rid of me." She said looking into his eyes, "I don't want to." Jesse was worried about her after her breakdown last night. He asked, "You, you didn't have anymore nightmares did you?" She shook her head, "No, I'm fine." 

Emily walked in, "I'm here to check your vitals." Maxie wanted to leave so badly. She hated being fussed over. "This sucks," she murmured with the thermometer in her mouth. Jesse scolded her, "Maxie!" She said, "Well, it does." Emily said cheerfully, "You shouldn't be here much longer; that is, if your tests come back normal." Jesse watched as Maxie now breathed in and out, Emily listening to her heartbeat through the stethoscope. Emily took it away. "You have nice strong heartbeat," she said. Jesse was very happy about that. Emily checked the rest of her, let Maxie know that Monica would be in a little later, and that breakfast was on its way.

Jesse and Maxie were now alone in the hospital. Maxie had her arms and hands under the covers. She had always hated how the hospital was always so freezing cold. Jesse said, "I'm sorry." She said, "Huh?" He said, "It's my fault you fell." She shook her head, "No, not at all." Maxie smiled. She wanted to touch him. She took her hand out slowly from the covers and began to hold it out, "Can I?" He said, "You don't have to ask," as he took her hand in his. They sat there for a moment just holding each other's hand. Something about the way he was looking at her was so different. Nobody had ever looked at her this way. Jesse was thinking how he never wanted to take his eyes off of her.

that afternoon:

Mac and Jesse stood in the hallway having a conversation. Mac said, "I never got around to asking you earlier how Maxie fell down the stairs." Jesse felt completely responsible. He said, "I don't know." She was leaving and before I knew it I heard her scream. I turned the corner and she had fallen. Jesse said, "It's my fault." "If only…" Mac said, "Jesse, really it's…" Jesse said, "I shouldn't have let her leave." Mac asked, "Was she upset?" Jesse said, "I think something was bothering her." Jesse started, "I'm to blame and…" Mac said, "You're not." "She's been through a lot." "Jesse, I have to tell you Maxie was devastated by your presumed death." "I could tell she was trying to hide, but I know she was having a hard time." "She cares for you so much."

Jesse said, "Mac I want you to know something." "I love your daughter." There was a pause. Jesse swallowed hard preparing himself to be chewed out. Mac said, "You really mean that don't you?" Jesse said, "Yes." "In fact, I want to take Maxie on vacation." "Actually it was what we were planning right before…" He stopped. Mac could see the sorrow in Jesse's eyes. Mac put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry you were shot." "I should've never told Lucky to keep an eye out for Manny." "I didn't tell Maxie about that part, but it's true." Jesse said, "You were doing your job just like me." Mac said, "I shouldn't have." Jesse became upset and said, "I shouldn't have taken Maxie there where Diego was going to be. In fact I should have found a way to keep Diego locked up." "Diego was a target in a public place." "I put Maxie and everyone else in danger." Mac said, "We had nothing to hold Diego for." "Now you have a real chance to move on." Jesse said, "I'm not going to waste anymore time."

Mac opened his wallet and said, "I'm going to pay for you and Maxie's vacation." Jesse said, "No sir, I can't accept that." Mac said, "You deserve it." Jesse tried to protest again and Mac almost smiled, "Please. I insist." Jesse was almost shocked by Mac's positive attitude and gift. Mac stuffed a check into Jesse's right pocket. Jesse said, "Thank you." "This means so much to me."

Mac said, "If there is anything else I can do for you just let me know." Mac spoke, "I'll be back tonight to check on Maxie, but hopefully Monica will let her go home soon." Jesse said, "Mac, one more thing. I would like Maxie to move in with me…at least for now." Mac had mixed feeling about this, but he knew he wanted Maxie to be happy. He said sternly, "Promise to take care of her." Jesse said, "Always." Mac nodded his head slightly. Jesse said, "I appreciate it." Mac said, "Even if I didn't like it Maxie would do what she wants. She always does." Jesse laughed, "I know." Mac said, "I would stay, but I have to get back over to the PCPD." Mac said, "See you both later." "Okay," Jesse said. For the first time Mac had approved of his relationship with Maxie or at least that's how it seemed. Jesse could hardly believe it, but it had happened and he couldn't be more grateful.

He made his way back into Maxie's room. He saw she was awake. She looked worried. Jesse sat down, "Hey sunshine." She smiled a little, but appearing to be fake. He questioned, "Is something wrong?" She said, "No." He said, "You can tell me." She finally spoke, "Mac went off on you didn't he?" "He wants you gone doesn't he?" She panicked and started rambling, "Oh no! He's going to arrest you." Jesse let out, "Wha…" under his breath. "He thinks you pushed me down the stairs. I'm getting out of this bed. He's not going to do this to us!" her voice became louder. She was going to go after Mac. Jesse stopped her, "Maxie, no." "You can't get up." She said, "He can't arrest you for something you didn't do!!" "Maxie, calm down," he spoke slowly and began to lift his hand to her face. He placed it there on her right cheek, "Listen." "Okay," she said. "Exactly the opposite." Maxie said, "Huh?" Then she heard him ask something completely unexpected. Jesse asked, "Maxie, will you move in with me?" It was abrupt and she thought he was kidding. She said, "Nice one." He looked disappointed and slowly removed his hand from her face. He said, seriously, "You don't want to?" She sat up, "You mean it?" "You…" His hand made its way to her face and he said, "As soon as we get out of here." He sat on her bed. He spoke softly, "I want to spend my time with you" as he looked into her blue eyes, the ones that always made him so drawn to her. He hadn't kissed her since the morning after they had made love and he wanted to. He moved his hand up fixing her hospital gown. He looked back into her eyes. Their faces began to move so close and their lips were about to touch when they heard the door open. It was Monica there to check on Maxie.

She said, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Maxie said, "It's okay." "Jesse was just checking out my forehead." Monica said, "You're doing quite well, but I have to keep you one more day." Maxie said, "Please, I'm great." "I feel like going home." Monica said, "I may consider letting you go home in the morning, but you have to promise to do what I say." Maxie said, "I will…I will." Monica said, "Okay." "We'll see." Once Monica was gone Jesse began trying to convince, "You should stay another day." Maxie said, "Oh please." Jesse said, "That bruise on your head looks awful." Maxie said, "Gee, thanks." Jesse said, "You can't hide it. It still hurts doesn't it?" She crossed her arms, "Fine." Jesse said, "Hey, don't be like that. I'm just worried about you." He kissed her hand. She said, "I know, I didn't mean to snap at you." "I just hate being stuck in here." Jesse said, "You've been in here enough." Jesse then asked, "Maxie, you didn't have any heart trouble when I was gone did you?" She said, "No." He said, "That's good."

hours later:

Jesse said, "So you never answered my question…" She asked, "What question?" He said, "The move-in-with-me one." She replied, "Are you sure about that?" He answered, "As sure as I've ever been. Please say y…" Before he could finish she smiled, "Yes." Maxie couldn't wait to be with him. Jesse grinned from ear to ear.

the next day:

Maxie had just been released from the hospital. Jesse and Maxie were in her dorm room to gather all of Maxie's belongings. Jesse noticed how messy the room was. The bed wasn't made either. He never knew Maxie to be a slob. That was usually his specialty. He shrugged. They both started picking up things and organizing them on the bed. After awhile Jesse walked into her closet to make sure nothing was forgotten. He noticed something on one side of the very top shelf. He picked it up slowly. As he saw what it was he remembered.

_"Jesse, you've already spent almost all of your money," Maxie whined. Jesse said, "I'm going to win it." Maxie stood there seeing how determined Jesse was as he threw the balls with all his might. She loved that about him. Finally he knocked down the tower of wooden pillars. The carnie said, "Congratulations. You're a winner." Jesse took Maxie aside handing her the cutest brown teddy bear. She felt so special in that moment and thinking how thoughtful he was. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She had her arm hooked in his and in her other hand cotton candy, so she tucked the bear's head in between her elbow closing it._

Kelly's Diner:

Jesse and Maxie were walking to Kelly's with all of Maxie's stuff. As soon as they came around the corner they were barraged by a crowd of reporters. This guy shoved the microphone in Jesse's face, "Detective Beaudry. Can you tell us how you survived?" Jesse and Maxie were trying to get to Kelly's. Another reporter, this time a woman asked, "Were you taken against your will? Did you fake your own death? Are you in stable mental health?" The questions were coming all at once so fast Jesse couldn't speak and he didn't want to. He was angry. They were invading his and Maxie's privacy. Another man very tall asked, "Will you be resuming your risky career with the PCPD?" Maxie had so much anger that had built up ever since the first question, "SHUT UP!" she screamed, "Leave us alone!!!!!!" They both almost shoved at the reporters and Lucas showed up right then helping them past these jerks.

Lucas shouted back at the news reporters, "Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" Lucas thought they were going to follow them into Kelly's so he now locked the door and put the CLOSED sign up. Lucas said, "I tried to warn you, but didn't know you had already left the hospital." Maxie said, "It's okay. Thanks for that." Lucas said, "No problem." "Someone should teach them some manners." Jesse hadn't said anything. He was so angry. He just nodded his head at Lucas. Jesse and Maxie headed for upstairs. Jesse was rolling in Maxie's suitcases and Maxie had a small suitcase and a big bag in her hands.

Right when they got to the foot of the stairs Jesse took them out of Maxie's arms and hands. He lifted her body in his arms. She questioned happily, "What are you doing?" He said, "Not taking any chances." She laughed. Once inside Jesse put her down. He then went to get her other suitcases. He came back with them and saw Maxie looking through her bag for something. While she did that he opened one of her suitcases taking out something."Maxie, you forgot something in your dorm room" she heard him say. She said, "Oh, really?" "Lets go back and get it," as her back was turned. She was now messing with her cell phone. He said, "I got it." She asked, "What was it?" He walked over to the side of the room taking the item out of the bag. Her face felt softness. Her hand placed on it taking it. Once she saw it she was speechless. She just looked at it and felt so much all at once. She couldn't believe how a stuffed animal touched her spirit. It was the sweet brown teddy bear that Jesse had won her at the carnival.

Jesse started to yawn. "Are you tired?" she asked. He asked "Are you?" She said "Honestly?" He nodded. She said, "I feel like I could sleep all day tomorrow." He said, "Then that's what we'll do." She smiled, "There's something else I want to do." She reached up smoothing his face with her hand and her face went close to his. She opened her mouth kissing him. Jesse drew her into his body kissing her deeply and she kissed him with all she had. Their tongues seem to melt together. It was bliss as the kiss lasted and lasted for several minutes. After the kiss slowly ended Jesse gasped, "Wow." She smiled. She loved kissing his soft lips.

Jesse let Maxie get ready for bed first and then he took his turn in the bathroom. Maxie took out her favorite pillow she had brought with her. When he came back he noticed Maxie had already pulled the covers back for him. He slipped into bed with her. It wasn't long before they were lying comfortably with each other sleeping.


End file.
